James and the Red Balloon
James and the Red Balloon is the 15th Episode of the 6th Season. Plot It's summer holiday time on the Island of Sodor and the Holidaymakers are coming to visit the Island. Thomas picks up a special to take to Dryaw Airfield, Thomas tells Percy he's taking a balloon, and Percy thinks it's a party balloon, but Thomas corrects him and says that it's a special balloon and chuffs away. Thomas arrives at the Airfield and the Hot Air Balloon is starting to blow. James arrives and Thomas explains that the Balloon is for taking holidaymakers around the Island, but James is jealous because taking holidaymakers is a job for engines. He asks what will happen if the Balloon takes their passengers and what will become of them. After hearing this, Thomas isn't excited about the Balloon anymore. The Balloon can be seen from everyone on the Island. Later that day, Thomas and James/the 2 Engines are waiting at a crossing talking about the Hot Air Balloon, until the Hot Air Balloon falls on top of James after it runs out of hot air. James, petrified, lets off a huge burst of steam, which invariably blows the Balloon up again. His driver cheers for him, but Thomas and James are upset that it would eventually take their passengers. James arrives at Dryaw where a lot of visitors and the Fat Controller are waiting. He praises him, but James tells him that the Balloon will take their passengers. The Fat Controller laughs saying that he's right, but also reminds him that the Holidaymakers will need a ride home in a train. James is relieved, as the Engines are now busier than ever taking vacations to and from the Airfield for balloon rides. Whenever James sees the Red Balloon, he whistles hello, and sometimes when he's asleep, he wishes he would/could fly to, just like the Red Balloon. Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Donald and Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (does not speak) *Stepney (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *George (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Toad (faceless (deleted scene cameo)) Locations Notes Home media releases Gallery JamesandtheRedBalloonUKtitlecard.png|UK title card JamesandtheRedBalloonTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card JamesandtheRedBalloonNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series Title Card JamesandtheRedBalloonSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card JamesandtheRedBalloonJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card JamesandtheRedBalloon1.png JamesandtheRedBalloon2.png JamesandtheRedBalloon3.png JamesandtheRedBalloon4.png JamesandtheRedBalloon5.png JamesandtheRedBalloon6.png JamesandtheRedBalloon7.png JamesandtheRedBalloon8.png JamesandtheRedBalloon9.png JamesandtheRedBalloon10.png JamesandtheRedBalloon11.png JamesandtheRedBalloon12.png JamesandtheRedBalloon13.png JamesandtheRedBalloon14.png JamesandtheRedBalloon15.png JamesandtheRedBalloon16.png JamesandtheRedBalloon17.png JamesandtheRedBalloon18.png JamesandtheRedBalloon19.png JamesandtheRedBalloon20.png JamesandtheRedBalloon21.png JamesandtheRedBalloon22.png JamesandtheRedBalloon23.png JamesandtheRedBalloon24.png JamesandtheRedBalloon25.png JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png JamesandtheRedBalloon28.png JamesandtheRedBalloon29.png JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png JamesandtheRedBalloon31.png JamesandtheRedBalloon32.png JamesandtheRedBalloon33.png JamesandtheRedBalloon34.png JamesandtheRedBalloon35.png JamesandtheRedBalloon36.png JamesandtheRedBalloon37.png JamesandtheRedBalloon38.png JamesandtheRedBalloon39.png JamesandtheRedBalloon40.png JamesandtheRedBalloon41.png JamesandtheRedBalloon42.png JamesandtheRedBalloon43.png JamesandtheRedBalloon44.png JamesandtheRedBalloon45.png JamesandtheRedBalloon46.png JamesandtheRedBalloon47.png JamesandtheRedBalloon48.png JamesandtheRedBalloon49.png JamesandtheRedBalloon50.png JamesandtheRedBalloon51.png JamesandtheRedBalloon52.png JamesandtheRedBalloon53.png JamesandtheRedBalloon54.png JamesandtheRedBalloon55.png JamesandtheRedBalloon56.png JamesandtheRedBalloon57.png JamesandtheRedBalloon58.png JamesandtheRedBalloon59.png JamesandtheRedBalloon60.png JamesandtheRedBalloon61.png JamesandtheRedBalloon62.png JamesandtheRedBalloon63.png JamesandtheRedBalloon64.png JamesandtheRedBalloon65.png JamesandtheRedBalloon66.png JamesandtheRedBalloon67.png JamesandtheRedBalloon68.png JamesandtheRedBalloon69.png JamesandtheRedBalloon70.png JamesandtheRedBalloon71.png JamesandtheRedBalloon72.png JamesandtheRedBalloon73.png JamesandtheRedBalloon74.png Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2002 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Scaredy Engines And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:Scaredy Engines And Other Thomas Adventures (July 22, 2003) Full Category:Thomas' Sodor Stories (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Sodor Stories (February 7, 2006) Full Category:Special Attraction And Other Thomas Adventures (2007, US) Category:Special Attraction And Other Thomas Adventures (February 6, 2007) Full